Kalidar
Co je Kalidar ? Kalidar byla mapa vytvořená už v roce 2003 během hodně rané verze alpha WoW, někdy před nebo na patchi 0.5.3, MapID pro tuto mapu bylo 17 a mapa byla odstraněna někdy mezi koncem bety a začátky Vanilla WoW, důvod neznámý. Kalidar obsahoval z počátku jeden battleground, možná úplně první ve WoW, protože v současnou dobu tu existoval i Plains of Snow, takže nevíme, který byl první. Byly zde také masivní terénové úpravy, celé to naznačovalo přípravu stavbu něčeho dalšího. V okolí se také nachází kusy Teldrassilu (které tam z menší části zůstanou napořád), myslím si, že celá tato mapa z počátku vznikla nakopírováním kusu nebo celého Teldrassilu, kde se pak začalo stavět. Takovéto nakopírování mapy pro účely stavby něčeho nového jsme mohly vidět i u Alterac Valley například. Samo o sobě jméno Kalidar je v souborech hry vždy spojeno s Ashenvale a Teldrassilem, protože v této složce je uloženo mnoho modelů, které obě tyto zóny používají. Možná, že Kalidar mohlo být také původní jméno pro ostrov Teldrassil. Hned na další alpha verzi a sice 0.5.5.3494 se zde stane zajímavá věc, je tu nakopírovaný kus Old Outlandu což svědčí o tom, že se tato mapa stává spíše testovací než mapou pro využití ingame. Později od prvního beta WoW 0.6.0.3592 tu jsou už dva druhy battlegroudů odlišných herních cílů a masivní terénové textury a i Old Outland jsou už pryč. První je battleground, který by jsem si dovolil nazvat prostě Kalidar (protože ho ještě nikdo nepojmenoval), je to ten, který je tu už od začátku a navíc je zde nakopírovaný ještě jednou, takže je tu nyní dvakrát Kalidar battleground. Druhý battleground je ve stylu Elwynn Forest. Celé mapa je už mnohem menší než v 0.5.5. V dalším beta WoW 0.7.0.3694 je zde do přímo jednoho Kalidar BG nakopírovaná hodně stará a vlastně asi první verze Alterac Valley, vedle je napsáno "TEST IV", takže jde o čtvrtý test ? Z druhého Kalidar BG, který stojí hned vedle je jedno ADT nyní bez textur (tilesetu). Dále v beta 0.8.0.3734 se nic nemění, ale s beta 0.9.1.3810 se ukáže, že tato mapa je stále využívána jako testovací. Tam, kde byl nakopírovaný Alterac Valley, je nyní kus Hillsbrad Foothills s malou částí Arathi Highlands. Myslím si, že se zde mohlo testovat něco ohledně dungeonu Old Hillsbrad Foothills. Další změny (kromě smazání) jsem na této mapě už nezaznamenal. Pro celý Kalidar bylo přidělené (podle AreaTable.dbc z 0.5.3) poměrně klasické AreaID pro alpha WoW "***On Map Dungeon***". Vydataminované minimapy dole v galerii berte prosím s rezervnou, ne vždy ukazují to co v té verzi skutečně bylo viz. příběh s Karazhanem. Kalidar Battleground Na první pohled ve mně vyvolává vzpomínky na klasický Warcraft. Na jedné straně je horďácká pevnost, se skinem pro Swamp of Sorrow a podobné oblasti, na druhé pak alianční. Střed battlegroundu, ohraničený horami tvoří alianční věž, goblinská observatoř a jeden důl, v celém battlegroundu jsou pak ještě dva doly, moonwell a mnoho trollských chatrčí. Cíl battlegroundu je nejasný, ale je tvořen zajímavou kombinací tilesetu, navíc třeba hlína se jmenuje ZulAmanDirtBase.blp, každý, kdo se přehrabuje v souborech, ví, že tileset často existuje v souborech dřív, než je k němu dodána mapa, ale zde je zmínka o Zul'Amanu opravdu brzo, když víme, že přišel až v 2.3.0, ale tady je to tím, že v klientu mezi lety 2002/2003 byl Zul'Aman zónou za Eastern Plaguelands. Stále to ale není nic ve srovnání s Tol Baradem, který přišel až v Cataclysmu a BLP soubory s názvem Tol Baradu už obsahuje 0.5.3 klient, stejně jako Kezan/Undermine. Tento battleground byl na mapě vytvořen jako první. Kalidar - Elwynn Battleground Elwynn battleground se zdá být nejzajímavějším z pohledu cíle hry, jak naznačuje jedna vež od každé frakce na opačných stranách a neutrální střed, zajímavá pevnost (stále existuje v souborech jako Castle02.WMO) obklopená vodou. Šlo o to kdo ji dobije dřív ? Nebo kdo například první lootne bednu, která by v ní byla ? Stejně jako "deathmatch" v Gurubashi aréně, nebo Darkmoon aréně ? Jak u Horďácké tak u Allianční báze najdeme meeting stone (víme, že alpha jich byla plná, snad každé město / vesnice) a také Flight Patche, které by sem spíš považoval jen za dekoraci, ale skrze meeting stone se hráči s největší pravděpodobností do těchto míst měli dostávat, protože toto není jediný battleground kde je můžeme naleznout, existuje ještě Plains of Snow battleground, kde jsou také u startu pro každou frakci. Kalidar - Alterac Valley Tato počáteční verze je téměř dnešní část Alterac Valley a to Field of Strife, jen je zde mnoho malých i větších rozdílů. Po stranách jsou dnes už (od patche 1.8.0) zavřené části battlegroundu Wildpaw Ridge a Winterax Hold. Na Horďácké straně je Iceblood Garrison, u Allíků Stonehearth Outpost, každá frakce má dvě věže. Stonehearth Bunker a jeho okolí je prakticky stejné až dodnes, kromě mostu, který do něj vede. Tento most byl ještě těsně před finální verzí battlegroundu. Najdeme zde i Snowfall Graveyard, ale místo báze pro capnutí hřbitova je zde moonwell, cíl battlegroundu je asi od začátku stejný, možná že se tu mohlo z počátku hrát jen na zabití bosse. Jak se dostat do Kalidaru ? *WoW Alpha & Beta Klienti *Model Edit - Map Swapp - Download Page. Galerie 3.jpg|Kalidar Battleground - Takto vypadala minimapa na 0.5.3 Kalidar0.6.0.3592 .png|Minimapa Kalidaru 0.6.0.3592 4.jpg|Minimapa Kalidaru od 0.7.0.3694 Kalidar el.jpg|Kalidar, Elwynn Battleground kalidar av.jpg|Kalidar, Alterac Valley Castle02.jpg|Castle02.WMO zatileka.jpg|Informace o Zul'Amanu v 0.5.3 datech kalidarmodels.png|Kalidar v souborech hry WoWScrnShot_121717_085306.jpg|0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121717_085355.jpg|0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121717_085651.jpg|0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121717_085738.jpg|0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121717_085852.jpg|0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121717_092326.jpg|0.5.5 Old Outland část WoWScrnShot_121717_100642.jpg|0.5.5 Old Outland část kalidar_bg_3_by_enhreznik-d5vlza4.jpg|Kalidar Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_203854.jpg|Kalidar Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_203908.jpg|Kalidar Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_203921.jpg|Kalidar Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_204156.jpg|Kalidar, Alterac Valley WoWScrnShot_090813_204209.jpg|Kalidar, Alterac Valley kalidar_snow_bg_3_by_enhreznik-d5vlyls.jpg|Kalidar, Alterac Valley kalidar_snow_bg_4_by_enhreznik-d5vlym5.jpg|Kalidar, Alterac Valley kalidar_elwynn_bg_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlzd6.jpg|Kalidar, Elwynn Battleground kalidar_elwynn_bg_4_by_enhreznik-d5vlzga.jpg|Kalidar, Elwynn Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_204706.jpg|Kalidar, Elwynn Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_204714.jpg|Kalidar, Elwynn Battleground WoWScrnShot_090813_204636.jpg|Teldrassil část Kalidarské mapy